Heretofore, the known rechargeable flashlights have generally been expensive to fabricate, did not adequately protect the flashlight bulb against mechanical shock, had poor electrical contacts in their on-off switch mechanisms causing flickering and dimming of the light bulb, had complex recharging means and were lacking means to securely retain a spare light bulb within the flashlight's end cap.
These and other deficiencies of the prior art are overcome by the present invention which utilizes a flashlight casing molded of dielectric material having an integral cross-member in the casing forming a fixed partition between the batteries and the flashlight bulb, a simple phono jack and mating phono plug for supplying recharging energy to the flashlight batteries, an internal fore and aft movable bus bar for closing the electrical circuit with the light bulb holder and for receiving recharging current from the phono jack, and, a flexible holder for a spare light bulb.
The invention will be more completely understood from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.